1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically powered ceiling fans, and more particularly to a spinner-type electrically powered ceiling fan in which the blades are secured to, and rotate with, the fan body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One type of electrically powered ceiling fan construction which has herebefore been known is the so-called spinner fan construction. In a spinner fan, the motor is constructed so that the external shell or housing of the motor, visible to one standing in the room where the fan is mounted to the ceiling rotates upon a down rod or down shaft. The rotating motor housing carries with it, fan blades which, in previous constructions, have been secured to the top of the motor housing. This construction necessarily means that the external shell or housing of the motor acts as the rotor, and that the motor stator is disposed internally and does not undergo rotation.
Because the fan blades are mounted on top of, and rotate with, the rotating motor housing, the fan must be mounted so that the fan blades are spaced far enough from the ceiling that no danger or problem exists of the fan blades contacting the ceiling. As a result of this required vertical spacing, the rotating motor housing, as well as a switch housing usually located therebelow, must themselves be spaced downwardly relatively far from the ceiling and there is, consequently, some undesirable reduction in head space between the lowermost part of the spinner fan so constructed and so mounted, and the tops of the heads of persons standing in the room where the ceiling fan is mounted.
Spinner-type ceiling fans of the described construction usually include a single or integrally formed motor housing, or in some instances, a two part motor housing. This construction of the mounting of the blades to the upper side of the housing causes the balancing of the fan to be slightly difficult, and to require some manipulation to optimize.